Electronic display technology for displaying graphical images and/or text has evolved dramatically to meet the pervasive user demand for more realistic and interactive displays. A wide range of display technologies with differing capabilities are now available. These display technologies include various types of flat panel display technologies such as, for example, plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
Yet most display technologies generally are only capable of displaying two-dimensional images on a single screen. The ability to form images at different depths within a display, whether real or perceived, has been the subject of ongoing research and development, e.g., in the quest to provide display technology capable of replicating or augmenting the depth effects conferred by normal human sight, providing more interesting and/or stimulating interactions with electronic displays, etc.
The manner in which human beings process visual information has been the subject of extensive and prolonged research in an attempt to understand this complex process. This research has included the effects of depth or “apparent depth” provided by volumetric, three-dimensional or multi-focal plane displays. And the term “preattentive processing” has been coined to denote the act of the subconscious mind in analyzing and processing visual information that has not become the focus of the viewer's conscious awareness.
When viewing a large number of visual elements, certain variations or properties in the visual characteristics of elements can lead to rapid detection by preattentive processing. This is significantly faster than requiring a user to individually scan each element, scrutinizing for the presence of the said properties. Exactly what properties lend themselves to preattentive processing has in itself been the subject of substantial research. Color, shape, three-dimensional visual clues, orientation, movement, and depth have all been investigated to discern the germane visual features that trigger effective preattentive processing.
It has been determined that the use of a plurality of depth/focal planes as a means of displaying information can enhance preattentive processing with enhanced reaction/assimilation times.
Three-dimensional or multi-focal plane displays are known to provide numerous advantages or capabilities unavailable with conventional two-dimensional displays. Examples of a three-dimensional and multi-focal plane displays include stereoscopic displays and Multi-Layer Displays (MLDs), respectively.
Known three-dimensional displays seek to provide binocular depth cues to the viewer through a variety of techniques including, for example, using separate head-mounted displays located directly in front of each eye, lenticular displays, holography, etc. Unfortunately, each of these possesses certain limitations. For example, head-mounted displays add ergonomic inconvenience, reduce the viewer's peripheral awareness and are often cumbersome and can cause nausea, headaches, and/or disorientation. Lenticular displays are most effective at oblique viewing angles and thus may not be useful in a broad array of different environments and for a number of different applications, and holography is currently limited in many respects.
Stereoscopic (and auto-stereoscopic) displays provide the appearance of a 3D image by providing slightly different visual images to the left and right eyes of the viewer to use the binocular capabilities of the human visual system. Stereoscopic displays have caught on in recent years.
MLD systems are multi-focal plane displays that use multiple layered screens or “display layers” aligned parallel with each other in a stacked arrangement with a physical separation between each screen. Each screen is capable of displaying images on a different focal plane and, thus, such MLD systems are often referred to as multi-focal plane displays. Thus, multiple images separated by a physical separation or “depth” can be displayed on one display. PCT Publication No. WO 99/142889, for example, discloses an MLD in which depth is created by displaying images on the background screen furthest from the viewer and that will appear at some depth behind images displayed on the screen(s) closer to the user. The benefits of MLDs, in particular those using the technology described in the published PCT Patent Publication Nos. WO 1999/042889 and WO 1999/044095, for example, are gaining increasingly widespread recognition and acceptance because of their enhanced capabilities compared to conventional single focal plane display (SLD) systems. The entire contents of each of the above-identified applications is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
MLDs may be implemented using LCD devices, although MLDs can also be formed using other display technologies. For example, an LCD front display layer may be layered in front of an OLED rear display layer, etc.
Although various techniques for making user interaction with MLDs have been presented, further improvements are still desirable. For example, it would be desirable to make further improvements to facilitate preattentive processing in a variety of contexts and applications where MLDs are used.
Certain example embodiments relate to these and/or other concerns. For example, certain example embodiments relate to a display system is provided. A user-interactive display device comprises a plurality of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices in substantially parallel spaced apart relation to one another. A proximity sensor is located proximate to the user-interactive display device. A non-transitory computer readable storage medium tangibly stores instructions relevant to operation of the user-interactive display device. A controller is configured to perform the instructions to perform functionality comprising: generating visual content, including one or more user interface elements, for output to the user-interactive display device; causing the user-interactive display device to display the generated visual content; receiving output from the proximity sensor; determining when an object of interest comes into proximity to the user-interactive display device, based on the received output from the proximity sensor; and responsive to a determination that the object of interest has come into proximity to the user-interactive display device, updating the generated visual content and causing the updated generated visual content to be displayed via the user-interactive display device.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of operating a display system comprising a plurality of display devices in substantially parallel spaced apart and overlapping relation to one another, and a proximity sensor, the method comprising: determining when an object of interest comes into proximity to at least one of the display devices; and responsive to a determination that the object of interest has come into proximity to the at least one display device, updating the visual content being displayed by the display system in order to at least one of: (a) move at least one user interface element from a first display device to a second display device among the plurality of display devices in order to change a depth of the at least one user interface element so as to emphasize the at least one user interface element to a user; and (b) move at least one non-user-interface element from one display device to another display of the plurality of display devices and further from a user in order to emphasize at least one user interface element to a user.
In certain example embodiments, there is provided a non-transitory computer readable storage medium tangibly storing instructions that, when executed by a processor, perform functionality comprising: generating visual content, including one or more user interface elements, for output to a user-interactive display device that includes a plurality of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices in substantially parallel spaced apart relation to one another; causing the user-interactive display device to display the generated visual content; receiving output from a proximity sensor located proximate to the user-interactive display device; determining when an object of interest comes into proximity to the user-interactive display device, based on the received output from the proximity sensor; and responsive to a determination that the object of interest has come into proximity to the user-interactive display device, updating the generated visual content and causing the updated generated visual content to be displayed via the user-interactive display device.
In certain example embodiments, there is provided a method of controlling an application, the method comprising: generating visual content, including one or more user interface elements, for output to a user-interactive display device that includes a plurality of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices in substantially parallel spaced apart relation to one another; causing the user-interactive display device to display the generated visual content; receiving output from a proximity sensor located proximate to the user-interactive display device; determining when an object of interest comes into proximity to the user-interactive display device, based on the received output from the proximity sensor; and responsive to a determination that the object of interest has come into proximity to the user-interactive display device, updating the generated visual content and causing the updated generated visual content to be displayed via the user-interactive display device.
Methods for using and/or configuring these and/or other systems also are contemplated herein. Similarly, non-transitory computer readable storage media tangibly storing instructions that, when executed by a hardware processor, perform these and/or other methods also are contemplated herein.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.